


The Haunting of The Hoover Mansion

by HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boogara’s for the win, Buzzfeed Unsolved episode, Connie is the last airbender, Drunk Levi, Drunk Levi is unstoppable, Drunk Levi trying to clean everything, Even more idiots spending the night in a haunted house, F/F, F/M, Historia finally says fuck, Jean finally gets to meet Mothman, M/M, Reiner and Bertholdt acting like an old married couple, Ryan Bergara Being an Idiot, Ryan is terrified by Levi, Ryan’s Prepared to stab a hoe, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane and Ryan blatantly ignoring Father Thomas, Shane done with everything, Shane getting rejected by a lesbian ghost, Shane meets someone taller than him, Skeptical Shane, Spirit Box, The Shaniacs get disbanded, divining rods, flashlight, lots of screaming, oujia boards, potato chips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere/pseuds/HeyGhoulsTheBoysAreHere
Summary: This takes place one year after the end of my fic “Haunted”Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej investigate the haunted Hoover Mansion and get some help from some locals that want to spend the night in the mansion with them. Ryan is happy for the help while Shane reluctantly agrees. Little do they know that this night will change their view on the supernatural for good.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Haunting of The Hoover Mansion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethereal_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_flower/gifts).



I’m going to post the first chapter of this fic on the same day I finish “Haunted” which I will be finishing by the end of the month, and this fic will have its last chapter posted on Halloween.


End file.
